Mosquitoes
by Skovko
Summary: She's staring at her brother and his two best friends as they transform into something out of a nightmare right in front of her.


The mosquitoes were swarming Kirsten. At first they had just been annoying. As they kept coming, becoming more and more, they had gone from annoying to straight up terrifying. They were on her constantly, covering her body, biting into her skin.

"Leave me alone, you fucking blood suckers!" She snarled.

Three voices started chuckling behind her. Male voices. Voices she knew. In an instant all the mosquitoes were gone from her body but the fear she felt was only about to go a step further.

She turned around to look at her twin brother and his two friends, except they weren't men anymore. They weren't even human. They were human sized, female mosquitoes. Mosquitoes with the faces of the three men but without the beards they normally sported. The hair was there though. Faces and hair, gone from male to female, and giant mosquito bodies.

"What happened to you? Who are you? What are you?" She asked fearfully.

Three chuckles reached her again before they each opened their mouths to tell her their weird female names.

"Ramona."  
"Rosetta."  
"Deanne."

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. The three human mosquitoes started chuckling again and moved in to form a circle around her. She tried pushing through them but they kept holding her back.

"Please!" She cried. "Leave me alone!"

The three creatures spoke in unison. Three voices blending into one very scary voice.

"We want you! We want your blood!"

Their mouths started growing out in a long, thin, sharp line. They were becoming mosquitoes even more. They lashed on to her, pricking holes in her skin with their mosquito mouths, sucking the blood out of her, hurting her, making her scream, making her cry, making her beg for mercy.

"Kirsten!" A voice reached her from beyond the mosquitoes. "Wake up, Kirsten. You're having a nightmare."

Her eyes flew open and she stared at her twin brother's face.

"Rosetta? I mean, Seth?" She asked confused.  
"Rosetta?" Roman chuckled.

She turned her head to look at Roman and Dean sitting next to the garden table. They were watching the twins. They looked so alike, Seth and Kirsten. Same chocolate eyes. Same dark hair. They even both sported a blonde streak. Something about a bet gone completely wrong and they both lost.

"What were you dreaming? You were whimpering like crazy," Seth said.  
"Nothing," she sighed. "Just a bad dream."

She had fallen asleep on a lounger after the barbeque. Seth, Roman and Dean had stayed seated around the table while she had gone to the lounger to watch the sunset. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Now she felt like the joke of the party with all their eyes on her. She got up from the lounger and moved towards the table since it was next to the door to the house.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said.  
"Before you go," Dean smirked at her. "Hit me with one of those weird facts you always store in your brain."

It was always a weird game to him. He would ask and she would deliver. She was sure he was waiting for the day where she ran out of weird facts. She only had one fitting fact for this evening.

"Only female mosquitoes bite. They need the nutrition in your blood to develop their eggs," she said.  
"Damn those bitches," Roman joked.  
"When are you gonna go out with me?" Dean grinned at her.  
"How about never? I'm not gonna let you suck me dry," she said.

Dean laughed at that. With his dirty mind, of course sucking her dry meant something entirely different to him. It wasn't her blood he imagined on his tongue in that moment. She rolled her eyes but mostly at her own stupidity. Once again she had jumped right into his trap.

"So what did you dream?" Roman asked.  
"You don't wanna know," she answered.  
"Try me," he said.  
"Once you get that image in your head, you can never unsee it," she said. "Trust me on this one, Roman. You don't wanna fucking know."

**A/N:**  
**Yes, I went there. I am so sorry. (Not really.)**  
**Once again this came from a weird chat with LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot that ended up taking a very wrong turn somehow, and I just had to put the craziness down in words.**  
**As always, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews my work. It means the world.**


End file.
